


Blood Brother

by cillasstuff



Series: 7-Day Challenge #2 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows that Sam really does have a reason to be jealous of Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dailyfics seven day challenge promt addiction

Dean was aware that Sam recognized that there was something different about his relationship with Benny and it wasn’t just the fact that the man was a vampire and called him brother. That Benny called him brother alone was enough to piss Sam off, but the younger man had picked up on the fact that Dean was hiding something from him. You don’t live in each other’s pockets for almost three decades and not know when something’s wrong unless you’re trying to deny it and Sam, well he was gonna handle this like he did everything else in his life and tackle this head on.

It started out simple enough, while they were in purgatory, the desire for human blood was not there and Benny didn’t need to eat, but once Dean humped Benny from purgatory the need to eat was overwhelming, as though he’d been starving for the past fifty years, so to stop the vampire from feeding off a civilian, Dean offered himself.

Dean remembered the hunger when he’d been a vampire, so he understood how Benny felt; the need for blood had consumed him until it was the only thing he could think of. The beat of the heart, the smell of the blood had called to him like the juiciest hamburger. He still doesn’t understand how he managed to fight the hunger and not drink so that he could wait until Samuel had arrived with the cure. When he volunteered himself as a food source, what he hadn’t counted on was loving the feeling of having Benny drink from him. It took him longer to get back to Sam because he couldn’t let Benny go.

“Carencro, Louisiana,” Sam told him the location of their next job and his heart sank.

When those words fell from Sam’s lips, he didn’t have to be told that what the next job was, that they were hunting Benny, because that’s where the vampire headed when he left Dean, home. He had no valid argument as to why they shouldn’t go to check it out and make sure the Benny wasn’t killing, because he knew that Benny had tasted blood warm and thick as it flowed from a living body into his mouth and maybe he was addicted too. Perhaps drinking from IV bags had lost its allure.

When he found Benny as he was planting the young vampire Desmond’s latest kill, Dean felt an emotion that he thought that was only reserved for Sam, jealousy. He was jealous at the thought of Benny drinking from someone other than him, when his first thought should be to kill Benny if he drank from anyone at all.

“I didn’t kill him, Brother,” Benny assured him.

He believed him but right now, he was shaking with need, his need for Benny to drink from him. He began to tremble and shake and unconsciously tilted his head to expose his neck for Benny, but once Benny stepped forward, he remembered Sam, turned and ran.

When he got in the car, he sat there a moment before he pulled out his phone and texted his brother:

From Amelia: Sam, I need your help. Come quick!  
Once the text had been sent, he got out of the car and walked back to Benny. He’d just have to make sure the bite wasn’t somewhere that would be easy for his brother to find.


End file.
